kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"I Just LOVE Bugs"
"Kids World's Adventures of I Just Love Bugs" is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends are really "going buggy" as they discover the world of bugs and insects around us. Tina explains that she did a report on bees in school and that she is really interested in bugs, something that she gets bugged (no pun intended) about in school. Luci explains that it's nothing she should worry about and Michael acts out the story of "The Ant and the Grasshopper." In school, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends and the kids learn more about different insects from spiders and flies, to beautiful butterflies. When Barney shows off his favorite bugs, fireflies (or lightning bugs), they show how even the smallest creatures can show love (they spell out "I LOVE YOU" with their lights). Educational Theme: Types of Bugs Stories: The Ant and the Grasshopper Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Min * Kathy * Tosha * Shawn * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Baby Bumblebee (season 3 style) (crossover) # The Ants Go Marching (seasons 3 and 5 style) (crossover) # Caterpillar Dreams # Five Little Butterflies (season 3 style) # Dance of the Reed Flutes (crossover) # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Little Miss Muffet # Shoo Fly (seasons 1 to 6 style) (crossover) # Skip to My Lou (crossover) # The Barney Bag (Remix) (seasons 1 - 6 and Barney live style) # Three Little Speckled Frogs (crossover) # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (crossoer) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * This group (Tina, Luci, Michael, and Derek) also appeared in the episodes, "My Family's Just Right for Me" (with Kathy), "Our Earth, Our Home", and "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!" (with Kathy). In 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Derek makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of the episode. * This is the second episode where Barney was not seen or heard coming to life. * This is the first episode (and the only episode in Season 1) that the Barney Doll is shown in the classroom with the lights off. This would happen more often in Seasons 2-3, but it would happen less often in Seasons 4-6. This later happened in Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure in the caboose. * Derek wore the same shirt in Going Places!, * Michael wore the same shirt in A Splash Party, Please, * Tina wore the same outfit in Hop to It!. * Three of the kids (Derek, Michael and Tina) also appeared in A Splash Party, Please (with Min). Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_I_Just_Love_Bugs.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART